Sanity
by Pan Chan
Summary: Pan suffers a rape of mind that no one else can see. Or can they? As the story progresses, her sanity is questioned.
1. Default Chapter Title

# RIP

_Krillen_

_………_

_ _

_RIP_

_18_

_… … …_

_ _

_RIP_

_Marron_

_… … …_

_ _

I hate you.

Why?

Why do you think?

It's your fault, not mine.

No.Not _my _fault.

Your fault, your fault, your fault!It's all your fault!They're dead and it's because of you!It wouldn't have happened if you didn't totally demolish their house!That's what everyone's thinking- your grandfather, your grandmother, your parents, your uncle, Bra, Trunks, everyone!Thanks a lot, Pan!You should just die!

Shut up!

"Just shut up!" Pan yelled in frustration, clamping her hands over her ears and squeezing her eyes shut."Shut the fuck up and leave me alone!"

Mrs. Simmons, who was standing by the white board explaining calculus, looked at her with an expression of puzzlement."Ex_cuse_ me?"

Blair, one of Pan's classmates, tapped her shoulder gently.She jumped at the contact, but almost immediately calmed and lowered her hands."Sorry," she apologized quietly.

"Do you need to see a counselor, dear?" Mrs. Simmons asked.

"No.I'm fine.Sorry," she repeated.

"Well, ok."And with that, she continued with the lesson.

I'm sorry, Pan.You shouldn't die; I'd miss you too much.Forgive me?

No, never.

Well, you'll come around, you always do.Later.

The Krillen-family (I don't know what their last name is) funeral was everything that could contrast the mood.The sun was shining, the blue sky showed off no clouds, and there was a small breeze.Flowers danced in their pots on porches and hanging from rails.

Everyone had showed.They all stood huddled around the coffins- two tall, one short- and the pits they were to be put in.The caskets were in a V formation: 18's and Krillen's on the sides, Marron in the middle.But it looked a little odd because Krillen's was the smallest.

No one cried.Tears ran down nearly everyone's cheeks, but no one really cried.Out of everyone, Trunks and Goku seemed to take it the hardest (Trunks was dating Marron at the time of her death).

Even now, though it had been a couple of days, no one really knew of the circumstances covering their dying.Pan had gone to their house to spend over-night, and everyone slept soundly.The next morning, the house had collapsed and everyone except Pan had died.According to the doctors, she wasn't even hurt. A perfect six-foot square surrounding where she had been sleeping remained untouched.When questioned, she never answer directly, always, "Does it matter anymore??They're dead!That's all there is to it!"

Bra buried her face into her brother's side whimpered quietly.Marron had been one of her best friends, and now, just like that, she was gone.Forever.The house-collapse was considered a natural cause of death, so they couldn't be wished back…

Trunks absentmindedly stroked his sister's hair, sighing to himself.His mother behind him sniffed occasionally.His father chose not to come.

For no apparent reason, his gaze turned to the other people who'd shown up: the Son family, Yamcha, Tien, Lunch, and Chaozu, Master Roshi, etc.Everyone looked gloomy, or at least solemn.No one spoke except the preacher.

Everyone was still silent as they piled into their cars when everything was said and done.

Later on that night, Gohan was tossing and turning in bed.Not because of the funeral, but more rather the sound that was coming from down the hall, in Pan's room.

Finally, Videl complained, "Gohan, I can't sleep with you repositioning yourself every minute!It's two in the morning!"

"Sorry.I just hate it when she plays that music so loud when she's supposed to be sleeping."

"You don't like Charlotte Church?"

"Not really.Is that who she's playing?Her voice hurts my ears."

Videl gave a snort."Better than Blink 182."

"She listens to Blink 182?!"

"Well, yeah."

He looked disgusted, and got out of bed."Well, I'm gonna ask her to at least turn it down a little."

He strolled down the hall, opened her door slowly so it wouldn't creak as loud, and peeked in."Pan-chan?"

Still awake, she sat up in her bed and switched on the bed stand lamp."Yes, toussan?"

"It's two in the morning.Mind turning the music down a bit?"

Pan suddenly looked worried."I…I can't."

"Why not?"

"If I turn it down, or turn it off, he'll come," she replied, lower lip quivering.

Gohan sighed, walked over and sat on the side of the bed."Who'll come?" he asked, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"He calls himself Matt.But he changes his name a lot- sometimes Jason, sometimes Rob, once it was Nick," she explained."And I'm the only one who can see him, no one else can.Please, Dad, don't let him come."

He sighed again."Pan.I can't sleep with it and anyway you're getting too old to be afraid of imaginary enemies or whatever.Now get some sleep."He turned off the music.

Her face looked miserable, and her hands started shaking with nervousness."Can you at least stay with me until I go to sleep?" she asked.

Figuring his daughter would fall asleep quickly considering the hour, he agreed, pulled up a chair, and sat by the bed.

Every curve and feature of his body was shown nicely in the lamp's light.He wore nothing- he never had clothes on at night.His hair was pure white, but it didn't make him look old at all, and his eyes shone a brilliant purple-gold color.In short, he was very handsome.Heck, he was beautiful, but he didn't deserve it.

The second the singing was off, he appeared, leaning against the back wall, watching the two.

Pan. How nice to see you tonight.

You wouldn't!Not in front of my dad!…Would you?

I'll just let him hear you, ok?Not see.Heh.He might become concerned for you.Might think you're crazy.I dunno, it might be interesting.

Please no…Matt!

Pan opened her eyes, which were now welled up in tears."Daddy," she whimpered ever so quietly.

"Yes, dear?"

"He's here."

Suddenly, she threw her head back and cried out… in pain?Her upper body arched upwards at a painful position but her hands remained at the mattress, as if held down.Slowly, her legs spread and went stiff.Her breath had quickened to quick, short gasps and all the while she was yelling things like "Daddy!!Make him stop!!"or, "Ohh!!Oh my God!!"All the words were choked out under sobs and tears flowed from her closed eyes.Her entire body was shivering and her skin went white.

Gohan, meanwhile, was panicking like hell and didn't know what to do.He wasn't sure if she was having a seizure, or what, and even if it was a seizure he didn't know what to do.All he _could_ do was watch, terrified, and shout her name over and over.Once, he tried to grab her arm, but only to yank it back, because her skin was burning hot.

Another time, she started powering up for a Kamehameha to supposedly try and attack her attacker, and, not wanting to be hurt himself, he cried, "Pan!Don't!You'll destroy the house!"Hearing this, she stopped immediately.

Even as the syllables left his mouth, he realized what happened at Krillen's.He stopped yelling and stared at his daughter, who was apparently being raped by an invisible… thing.His mind was clouded with anger and denial that Pan could do such a thing.He continued watching her, dumbstruck.

In mid yelp, she stopped, eyes wide, staring at the ceiling.A small choking emerged from her throat and she slowly- so slowly- lowered back down into a lying position.Her legs relaxed somewhat.

"Are….Are you alright, Pan?" Gohan asked.

Her eyes glazed over at him.A sneer that wasn't hers crept over her lips and her eyes narrowed.Her look reminded him very much of Vegeta.After a few moments, she turned over onto her side so that her back was facing her father and evidently fell asleep.

Gohan tried to shake her awake.Her shoulder was so cold he had to check her pulse to assure himself that she wasn't dead.Her face, despite its previous expression, was full of hurt."Pan…"

Pan's body wracked with exhaustion but mostly pain, especially where he'd ripped and bit her, causing blood to flow.Watching her father leave the room, she finally conjured up enough courage to communicate with the boy who now appeared to be wiping himself off with a handkerchief.

What does he see?

You have your clothes on and all that, and right now you're asleep.

So he didn't see anything?Thank Kami…

He didn't see what I was doing to you, but he saw your body's reaction to it and what you were yelling the entire time, if that's what you mean.Must've looked disturbing.I'll show you later, but right now I have a girl in South Korea whom I must now grace with my presence.Bye.

After that, he disappeared, along with Pan's wounds, though the pain was still there and was not at all dampened.Her pj's were on in an instant.

She leaned over to her boom box and managed to quietly turn on her Charlotte Church CD, to the "Panis Angelicus" track (her favorite).She put it on close-to-minimum volume.She then cried herself to sleep.

"Sorry that took awhile," Gohan apologized, climbing into bed beside his wife."Man, can she yell…"

"She yelled?"Videl rolled over and looked at her husband."I didn't hear anything."

"You didn't??Both of us were yelling, how could you not?"

She rose an eyebrow."You yelled at her to turn down the music?"

"…What?Oh.No, it was something… else.I'll tell you in the morning, I guess…You're _sure_ you didn't hear a thing?"

"Positive.I was listening to the crickets outside.There wasn't a sound that came from her room, and you know how well it carries in this house.Now, goodnight, Gohan."She kissed his cheek and went to sleep.

"Goodnight, Videl," he murmured in reply.But his eyes were directed at the door, which was still open to the hall.

Something was very wrong with his daughter.


	2. Default Chapter Title

D+.

Pan stared at the grade indifferently.She didn't expect to score very high on the calculus quiz; in fact, she thought she'd do worse than she actually did.All the same, she didn't really care since it was just a stupid test on stupid calculus that would most likely not affect her life in anyway.But, she knew she could have done better had she bothered to study, or pay attention in class, but she couldn't.Not with _him_.

"Hi, Pan," Bra greeted cheerfully as the class filed out of the room and into the hall to their next period."What'd you get?I got an A-.I think if I tried the extra credit I could have done better."

"I got a D-plus," Pan said.

"…Oh, well, I'm sure you'll try harder next time," she suggested, trying to say what a grown-up would.But then she blew it."Man, you're dad's gonna kill you!When are you gonna show him??"

Her best friend shrugged."I dunno.He might forget, but my mom won't.As soon as I walk through the door, she'll go 'How'd you do on your test, Pan?' and I'll have no choice but to show her."

"That's pretty sad."

"Yeah."

"I have a choir practice this afternoon, so I won't be seeing _my _parents until like seven."

"Really?Any chance I could watch or something?" she asked.

"Maybe."

"No, your mother's at the PTA meeting, why?" Gohan asked, not looking up from the computer screen as he typed figures in.

It was 7:30.Her father didn't really mind that she had been late watching Bra, as he'd just assumed she'd been out with some friends, possibly studying.

"Well, um, we kinda had a math test today," Pan stumbled."And, well, I didn't score as high as I thought I would…"

"I'm sure you did fine.Let me see," he said as he stopped typing and got up from his chair.

"Ok…"She fumbled through her pack and retrieved the wrinkled piece of paper, then handed it to her father.

He stared at it a long moment before saying anything.When he did, it was very calm, and very quiet."Do you think you could have done better?"

"Yes."

"What do you think we could do to improve this?"

"Um…I could study harder?"Pan was confused at her father's reaction.

"How about this.You let me get a tutor for you, and I won't tell your mother about this.Deal?"

_A tutor!_ Pan thought._Does he think I'm stupid, just because of one grade?I'm not dumb!Erg...But, if he doesn't tell Mom, maybe it'll be worth it…_

_ _

__"Deal.But, Dad, we can't afford a tutor," she reminded.

"We'll figure out something."And with that, he went back to typing.

Matt?

Yes?

Are…Are you done?

He had stayed inside her nearly five minutes without making the slightest movement except in continuously kissing everywhere on her face except her lips.She was a bit surprised that he wasn't being at all rough with this, much more passionate than she would have thought capable of him.

I guess so.

He pulled out of her gently and sat at the side of the bed.He then looked her over, making sure he hadn't done any permanent damage and that she'd be ready for him the following night.

You're staying longer than usual.Why?

Well…That girl in South Korea?She freaked.I wasn't as careful as I should have been, and she went raving at some school of hers and now she's in some mental facility.A pity, really.

That's sad.

She scowled angrily.She didn't like Matt and she was certain she never would.

Well, that's how it usually ends.I can't do much with them when they have straight jackets on, so I have no choice but to abandon them and move on.Those who don't end up like that go suicidal.Always one of the two.

He sighed and closed his eyes, as if saddened by all the deaths, both physical and mental, he himself had caused.Pan almost felt sorry for him.Almost.

That's horrible.But you didn't have to abandon them.You could've stayed with them, maybe, comforted them.It's cruel of you to just ditch them like that.As for the suicide, if you didn't rape them in the first place, it wouldn't even have happened.

Do you presume that's news to me?I've been doing this a long time, Pan, I know what happened to them is my fault.But what happened to Marron and Krillen and 18, that was entirely yours.

A lump formed in Pan's throat and a glare passed over her face.She was always angry when someone mentioned _them_, especially when Matt blamed the entire occurrence on her.But she couldn't think of anything to say, because when she really thought of it, it _was_ her fault.

I…I mean…

Look, I'm wasting time here, talking to you.I gotta go find a new girl.Later.

He disappeared, and Pan's clothing, as always, were instantly on her.He'd been so careful with her that night that he didn't even cause her to bleed.

She lay face up on her bed, and didn't cry.She didn't even turn Charlotte Church on.For once, she didn't need it.

_Dear Diary,_

_ _

_I'll try to keep this entry short.Matt just left and it's nearly two.Again.This time my parents are asleep, thank Kami, and I hope neither of them will have to witness what I go through again, or else I'll end up in the mental hospital just like the girl from Korea._

_Matt's being much more gentle with me recently.I think maybe if I keep up my good behavior, he'll go away?Maybe.I'm kinda mad at myself for giving in to him, I mean, after all I've been through, I can't stand up to a guy who doesn't even have a power level?Am I being a wimp?_

_Oh, and completely off the topic, Dad's getting me a tutor.Yeah.Just because I almost failed one test.And since we can't exactly afford one, he's probably gonna hire Bra or Mrs. Briefs or Grandma or someone else that'd be embarrassing.As if he can't tutor me himself._

_I'm tired now.I think I'll play the CC CD tomorrow night really quietly, so Matt won't come.I'm really getting sick of him.But tonight we actually had a conversation more than four lines long.I think I'm becoming curious of him.Kami, help me; I think I have a crush!!Going out with _him_ would be a fate worse than death…Am I going crazy?Am I a crazy, stupid wimp?!_

_This entry's longer than I wanted it and it probably doesn't even make sense.Oh well.Good night, Diary._

_ _

_Pan_


	3. Default Chapter Title

"Mr. Briefs, Mrs. Briefs is on line 15," chirped Ivy, Trunks' secretary, over the phone.

"Ok, thanks," he replied, pushing the little button."Hi, Kasaan."

"Hello, Trunks-kun, how's business?" she asked.

"Um, fine…"He glanced at the stacks of papers and what not on his desk and winced."Could be better."

"Good.Say, you aren't busy on Saturdays, are you?"

Trunks looked over at his calendar.Weekends were usually his days off, to either hang around with Goten or spend time with his current girlfriend, which, at the moment, he didn't have.Since Marron "left" he didn't feel ready to go out again just yet.

"Not particularly, why?"

She told him what she wanted him to do."You will be able to, won't you?"

He sighed inwardly.He didn't really want to do what his mother was asking of him, but he also didn't have anything better do to.And anyway, he hadn't really talked to Pan recently, maybe it was a good idea after all.

"Sure, I'll tutor Pan…"

Panis Angelicus  
Fit panis hominum;  
Dat panis coelicus  
Figuris terminum  
O res mirabilis,  
Manducat Dominum.  
Pauper, pauper,  
Sevus et humilis…

Rachel Parker tossed her long, blond hair behind her and grinned as the last note left her throat and the choir went silent.For this song, she was the soloist, Bra being her alternate, though the chance of Bra ever being able to fulfill her duties as one was slim.

"Good job, Rachel," the conducter, Mrs. Wright, commended."Make sure you open that mouth as big as you can, dear.And altos, I really need you to give it your all, ok?And tenors…"

"She's not as good as you say," Matt remarked, sitting next to Pan in the empty audience chairs (the choir practiced in the auditorium)."You're probably better, or that blue-head friend of yours."He wore white slacks and a black sleeveless shirt that wasn't really a tank top; apparently he wasn't in the mood to "do it" with girls that day so he spent much of the afternoon with Pan, visible.

Pan snorted."Yeah, right.My voice could break windows, literally.And Bra's really good, but Rachel could go pro with that voice….And they're singing _my _song!" she growled in mock anger.

"Would you like to sing in her place?"

"Hell, yeah!That'd be great!But I couldn't," she replied, shaking her head."Not with my voice."

"Not with your voice," he agreed."But you could still sing it if you wanted to."

She turned to him with an expression of half annoyance and half curiosity."How?"

"Let me show you."Suddenly, he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, during which he blew his breath into her.It was ice cold and at first lingered in her mouth until she gasped from surprise, and it went down and stayed in her throat, in her vocal cords.

A few girls in the choir happened to see that and giggled.Matt grinned and winked at them, and about three blushed.Trunks, who was sitting in the front row, looked back at him, seemingly skeptical.

"What the hell did you do??" Pan hissed angrily.

He opened his mouth to reply, but then Trunks appeared standing next to her."We have to go," he said."The rehearsal's done and your dad said for you to be back at seven."

"Ok.See you, Matt."She got up and she, Trunks, and Bra left.

"Rachel Parker," Matt muttered a few minutes later, taking out pocket notebook and wrote the name down."Blonde with nice body…Satan City, Japan…"

"I'm doing it just like you said," Pan argued, working out the figure.

"Well, here's your problem," Trunks pointed out, indicating one of the symbols."You're not supposed to-"

"Your hand is shaking," Pan interrupted.

"What?" he asked, annoyed and wanting to get the tutoring over with.It was after the choir rehearsal now and they were at Capsule Corp., sitting on the sofa in the living room."No it's not.Now, listen-"

"You're still sad about Marron," she said, sounding guilty.She leaned back against the couch and sighed.

He gritted his teeth, partially from overwhelming annoyance but mostly from anger."So what if I am??Look, Pan, we're not here to discuss my personal feelings, ok?We're here for _you_, and frankly, I just want to get this done."

"Ok…But Trunks…"

"What now?"He sighed and turned to her.

"_Do _you miss her?"

"Pan.Of course I do," he replied."Happy now?Can we move on?"

"Alright."

"Ok.So, anyway, what your problem is…" And so the tutoring session continued.

Pan tried to pay attention.She knew that Trunks was really trying to get her to learn this, either that or he was just in a hurry.

_To do what?_ she wondered._Maybe he has a new girlfriend who's waiting for him at some crummy theatre.No, I don't think so, he wouldn't get one so quickly, not after Marron.Maybe he's just annoyed with me… Well shit._

"There, now you try," he said after explaining calculus **again**.He wrote out a sample problem and handed her the pencil.

She took it and, after staring at the problem a few moments, wrote out the answer.

He looked on, at first seeming skeptical, then surprised, eyebrows raised."You did that in your head?"

"What?Oh," she looked at the paper, seeming equally surprised."I guess I did."

"Wow…Well, it's correct…That's brilliant, Pan, good job."He stood up."I guess that's enough for today, I'll drive you home if you want."

"Sure…"

Just then Bra strolled in."You're done?Great!Come on, Pan, my mom says you can stay the night if it's ok with your parents!"

"Ok!" Pan replied, and she and her best friend went into the kitchen to get the phone.

"'Toussan? Hi," she greeted after dialing."We're done with the tutoring, and…No, Trunks said he could take me, but listen…I'm calling 'cuz I need to ask you something!Can I spend the night at Bra's?…Daddy…Yeah, Trunks-kun says I'm doing great…Thanks!Bye."She hung up and turned to her friend."He said it's ok.So what do you wanna do?"

"Go to the mall!" declared Bra, grabbing Pan by the arm and rushing out the door.

"I'm so bored," Goten whined through the receiver."There's nothing to do here except watch Mom cook and Dad eat."

"Yeah, well, you don't have to tutor an annoying teenager who'd rather be doing whatever it is Pan's doing with her spare time, do you?" Trunks replied."Have you seen her boyfriend?He's weird…"

"I didn't know she had one.She's been kind of out of it lately.Well, anyway, what are you doing tomorrow?I got sweet tickets to the Demon's game and-"

"Hold on, Bra's yelling at me for something…Call you back later, ok?"

"Sure."

Trunks hung up and jogged downstairs to where Bra was calling him.

"Trunks!" she wailed upon seeing him.She and Pan were huddled on the kitchen tiled floor surrounded by bags and miscellaneous clothing items."I can't find the scissors!"She held up a pair of black, thick-heeled sandals with the tags still dangling.

He sighed."Can't you just rip it off?"

"What?!But it might damage them!" she cried.

"Fine."He walked over and fumbled around in a drawer, looking for it."I don't see why you can't do this…"

Bra shrugged and turned to Pan."I told you he was lazy."

"I think he's just stubborn," she replied, grinning.

Trunks pretended not to have heard them."Eh…Weren't the scissors in _your_ room, Bra?As I recall, you were cutting your Barbie's hair."

"Oh…right," she said sheepishly, jogging off with flushed cheeks.

"Girls," he muttered, walking off.

That wasn't very nice.

Pan spun around, just to see you-know-who sitting in a chair, eating an apple and scowling.He still wore his clothes, though the shirt was dampened on his chest.

What're you doing here??

Eating.Oh, that Rachel chick?She's cool.Very eager for me to bless her with my presence.

He grinned.Pan scowled.

Well, then, if she likes it so much, maybe you should spend more time with _her _and less with me?

Nah.I can't you off that easy.

Within a second, he was right in front of her, kissing her with his tongue dancing in her mouth and his hands feeling through her clothes.Pan squealed and tried to pull away, but, as always, it was no use, so all she could do was accept what was happening to her and hope Bra wasn't come back any time soon.

Bra didn't know what to think: whether her friend was really perverted or was really bad at push-ups.All in all, it was a disturbing sight.Pan was crouched down on all fours, breathing hard and in shudders with beads of sweat rolling down her face.Every once in awhile, she'd give a sort of half-grunt-half-moan.

After a few moments of this, she collapsed and just lay there atop the clothes, her breathing now returning to normal.Bra walked over."Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…"She got up."Sorry."

"It's ok.Mind telling me what you were doing?"

"You wouldn't…I mean…Never mind," she stuttered."Can I talk to Trunks?"

"Sure.TRUNKS!!!" Bra yelled at the top of her lungs."GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!!!"

There was a small thumping noise as he stomped back down the stairs."What now?" he asked wearily.

"Pan wants to talk to you," Bra replied, picking up her belongings from the floor and left.

Trunks sighed and walked over so he was somewhat near Pan."Yes?"

She didn't answer at first, just studied his eyes, making him feel awkward.After a few moments she looked down at the ground."I…."

"Yes, Pan, what?"What patience he did have left just then disappeared.Goten was waiting for him on the phone and frankly he didn't see any point in talking to Pan if she stuttered.But then she finally answered.

"I killed Marron, Trunks-kun."


	4. Default Chapter Title

Trunks stared at her, speechless.There was no way…No way this little teenage girl standing before him could have taken the lives of his girlfriend and her parents.She possessed the power to, but by no means would she.It was obviously a lie.Pan was not a person who destroyed her friends.She was not evil.She was not…

But actually, the more he thought of it, the more it made sense.Why she snapped whenever someone mentioned their death.Why she was the only one not hurt- or, for that matter, killed.Why she sounded guilty when he admitted that he missed Marron.But, all the same, why?

Pan stood there, waiting for Trunks' response.She trembled; her life could easily end here, physically or not.But at the same time, she felt some relief.For several weeks she had been aching to tell someone- anyone- what she had done, and now she had.The aching was gone.Now she had to face the consequences.

_Please, Trunks, please just kill me now_, she thought without being aware of it._Please…_

He swallowed hard and stared at her.Trying to understand her.He didn't feel anger, not just yet, more confusion if anything."You what?" he asked finally.

"I killed Marron," she repeated."And Krillen.And 18.And every damn part of their house that wasn't touching me."She scowled, as if angry at herself.

Trunks took a deep breath."But…but why?How could you do such a thing?"

"It was an accident."Pan inwardly wished he would yell at her, hit her, or do _something_.Instead he kept his composure and talked very quietly.It wasn't as if he didn't care; his voice dripped with firm anger.

"Oh, I see.You just _accidentally_ destroyed her house," he remarked sarcastically, his eyes narrowing."May I ask why you raised your ki in the first place?"

Pan's mouth twitched, and slowly spread to a smile and she chuckled softly."To tell you the truth, to destroy."

"Destroy Marron??"

"No, of course not.I would never do that, to her or her parents."

Trunks sighed.His mind was getting overwhelmed with anger and he was having trouble controlling it.The conversation was getting nowhere fast, and all he wanted was answers.

"Then what _were_ you trying to destroy, Pan?"

"…Matt."

"So, you're not going out with Parisu anymore?"

"Nope," Goten replied over the phone."I love her and everything, but…Well, she's a _ditz_…But that's not really why.I loved her heart, not her looks or head.But I don't think she loved me back.She was nice and everything though.Anyway I broke up with her yesterday.I hope she's ok."

Bra nodded, even though he couldn't see."I know what you mean.So you're single then?"

"Well, yeah, but…Bra, would you like to go to a movie next week?"

She smiled.She'd been waiting for him to ask her out for a long time and now he finally did."Yeah, ok!Sure!When can you-"

"Bra?"Trunks walked into the room, followed by Pan.They both looked grave and tired."What're you doing talking to Goten?"

"I'm…We're…Uh, I just wanted to say hi!" she stammered, putting the phone down."If you're done talking to _my_ best friend we wanted to try on our new clothes."

"Not now, Bra," Pan murmured, staring at the floor.

"We have some things we need to do real quick," Trunks explained."Then you guys can do whatever.Mind leaving?"

Bra made a little huff and stomped out.Pan picked up the phone."Jisan?Can Trunks call you back?That's what I thought."She hung up without waiting for an answer.

Trunks sat down in front of his computer and logged on to the Internet.Pan sat on his bed and watched.

"Alta Vista or Yahoo!?" Trunks asked.

"Alta Vista," Pan replied.

"'K."He typed in [www.altavista.com][1] and hit enter.At the search engine part, he typed in Matt- Demon and clicked Search.After a few moments, the screen showed a list of links containing information of Matt Sears of the Demon's basketball team.

"Try adding 'raper'," Pan suggested.

"Alright."Trunks typed in Matt- Demon Raper.This time the page took several minutes to load, and the computer buzzed a little.When it was finally done, there was one link showing.

Exactly one.

It read:

Web Sites Unknown Beings Matt- …

"Is this it?"

"Yeah," Pan said, walking up and crouching next to him, staring at the screen."That's it."

He clicked the link, and it immediately brought him to a darkly colored site.The head image had a black background with a faint, silver outline of a well-built, male body standing there, crossing his arms.The thing that captured the attention of a viewer and that shone despite the other faded parts of the image were two violet-gold, gleaming eyes that scowled.At the corner of it was a red signature.Michelle Porter, 1892.

Below the image read:

What's New:This is it.Even as I type I have the arsenic ready in my coke.I wanna thank all you guys for your love and support: be strong!!I'm handing this site over to [undisclosed name], I hope she does well…For the rest of you, just remember, there is an end to all this, and Heaven awaits us….Matt's coming now, I can feel it.It's time.Bye!!

"He has a whole site dedicated to him?" Trunks asked, bewildered.

"Yep," Pan said."And the entire staff is of girls he's been hurting.It's amazing, really."

Trunks ran his fingers through his lavender hair and stared at the screen."I can't believe it…You really were telling the truth…Why isn't the FBI doing something about this?If there's a site about him, with all this proof"- he indicated the list of different pages of the site: images, sound clips, inspirational songs, how to try and avoid him, etc- "more people would know."

"Who would believe us?I tried to tell my dad, he just thought I was crazy," Pan replied."There's a handful of girls in the mental hospital cuz they tried to tell someone."

Trunks sighed again."But there's just no way…"

"Trunks.After everything you've seen in your life, why is a demon running around raping girls so hard to believe?" Pan asked, trying to reason.

"Because…I don't know," he admitted."It just sounds so far out that it just can't be real…"

Pan nodded assent."You don't have to believe anything about Matt if you don't want to, I can't force ideas into your head.I just want you to know, _I _was the cause of Marron's being dead, and if you want to go and gather the Dragonballs to wish her back and tell everyone what I've done, you can.I'll understand."She stood up."Bra's waiting for me."

"Goten!" Bra squealed between giggles as he continued to tickle her unmercifully."I'm gonna get in trouble!"

"Aww," he whined, leaning in for a kiss.She kissed him back.

"Rehearsal's gonna start at like any minute," she said, leaning against his strong chest."If I'm not there, Mrs. Wright'll-"

"Ok, ok."Goten pulled away."But as soon as it's done, you're mine, understand?"

"'K," she replied, grinning."See you then."Walking away from him and onto the stage, she spied Pan sitting on the front row, in a hugging-her-knees position."Pan?What're you doing here?It's not Saturday…"

"Is it too late to try out for a place in the choir?" she inquired, not answering Bra's question.

"What?No.But, Pan, you hate singing.Why would you want to try out?"

"Because…I just do!Please ask your conductor if I can try out, ok?"

"Well, alright…"

"She wants to what?" Mrs. Wright asked, tilting her head to the side so that she might be able to hear Bra better.

"She wants to try out, Ma'am.But," she lowered her voice so Pan wouldn't hear, "she's not that good."

The teacher sighed."Well, we must be good sports and let the girl have a chance, I suppose…Pan, dear?Please come up on stage."

Pan got up from her seat and strolled up onto the stage, standing next to Rachel, who looked skeptical.

"Alright, Pan, what are you?"

"I'm soprano," she replied, returning the wary glance to Rachel.

Bra's jaw dropped.Only girls who could make their vocal cords go exceptionally high on scale were sopranos.Personally, she thought the way Pan sang belonged with the tenors, the boys with relatively un-developed voices that could still go under almost any girl's voice.(Uh, that made no sense, did it?)No way could Pan be in the sopranos unless she squeaked.

"Alright.Melissa, girl, please step down from your riser and demonstrate to Pan-chan what it means to be a soprano in our choir."

"Alright," the brunette said, stepping down and pushing her way between Rachel and Pan."What do you want me to sing?"

"Try your best at Panis Angelicus."

"Oh…well, ok."With that, she opened her mouth and belted out the song with way too much vibrato for the notes, making her sound like she was showing off a bit too much with a voice that was not meant to be shown off.She squirmed a bit as the highest note was coming up, the 'cat' in Manducat.Her voice cracked a little as she tried it, but luckily, it was also one of the shortest notes.Otherwise, she did pretty well, considering this was her first year in choir.

"Nicely done, Melissa," Mrs. Wright commended."Now then.Let's see what Pan's got."

Pan closed her eyes and for a few moments just stood there.

"Do you need the words to the song, dear?"

"No, Ma'am."Pan's eyes opened."I know the song."

"Well, then?"

"Ok…"Pan opened her mouth and sang out as best she could.

_Who is this girl?_ Rachel asked herself, watching Pan enviously as the beautiful voice rang out through the near-empty auditorium. _Hmph!She looks like that one girl from the wrestling tournaments Daddy watches…She _is!_I'd never forget that face.What does she think she's doing _here?_I'd bet she's lip-syncing.Yes, that must be it.No flat-chested jock would have _that _kind of voice!_

_ _

Bra stared.That was _not _Pan's voice, yet it emerged from _her_ throat.It was amazing.She'd never heard anything like it, not singing a church song, most voices like that would be singing pop or whatever.But it was a great mix._She must be cheating somehow_, she thought.That voice did not belong to Pan, would never belong to Pan, and shouldn't belong to Pan.It just didn't fit her character.

_Kami, I can't believe I'm doing this!_ Pan exclaimed to herself as she easily hit the "cat" with sheer shrillness._This makes Matt's torture worthwhile!Oh, there's no way that teacher can't let me in, look at her!She looks like she'll have a heart attack.Well.That should show little-miss-Rachel that Pan-chan is always victorious, so there._She grinned at the last thought.

"… et humilis," she finished.

Everyone stared at her, including Goten from the audience chairs.Pan wasn't sure how to feel."Um…did I do good?"

"…Yes, Pan, dear, you did very well," Mrs. Wright managed to say, regaining composure."You may join our choir.In fact, would you like to be the lead-soloist for that song?"

"Mrs. Wright!" Rachel cried, looking aghast.

"Quiet, Rachel."

"Yeah, that'd be cool," Pan replied.

"Alright.Bra's your friend, I believe.She can tell you when the practices are, etc.Alright.Choir dismissed."

Thank you, Matt.

Your very welcome, Pan.

   [1]: http://www.altavista.com/



	5. Default Chapter Title

A/N:Sorry for the delay!This was a hard part to write and it took awhile to get it right.Anyhoo, about the Imposter thing- I had nothing to do with what he wrote, and personally, I found it kinda funny once I finally read it…But Imposter-dude, if you're reading this, DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO MY OR ANYONE ELSE'S FICS AGAIN, ok?K then.^-^

"Pikachu!I choose you!"

"Pika Pika!"

"Pikachu, Thundershock, now!"

"PIIIIIKAAAACHUUU!!!!"

"Pan, are you sure you don't want to play?" a little black-haired boy asked his babysitter.

"No, Johnny, that's really ok," she mumbled in reply, not looking up from her book."Just make sure you two don't hurt each other."

"Ok," Justin, the other boy, replied.The two twins continued with their game, seemingly beating up on Team Rocket.

Pan glanced up at the clock.7:26PM.Mr. and Mrs. Johnson had said they'd be back at around nine.

_Great_, she thought to herself as Johnny threw himself to the floor melodramatically.Justin walked over and kicked him lightly.

"Johnny Johnson," he said."We regretfully must admit that you are not Pokémon League material, and we cannot allow you to participate in the tournaments.Sorry."

"Agh!" Johnny cried in anguish, writhing on the floor.And then he fake-fainted.

His brother gave a small shrug and walked over to Pan."Whatcha doin?"

"Reading."

"What's it about?"He tried to peer over her shoulder and read the small writing of the thick book.

She rolled her eyes irritably."It's about a girl and a boy and they make love to each other and-"

"Eww!"He backed off, accidentally stepping on Johnny.

"Ow!" he cried, getting up and blindly trying to punch his twin.

"Don't!"And thus broke out a fight.

"You guys!" Pan yelled over the roughhousing."Justin!Go to your room!Johnny, you go to yours!And don't come back till I call you!"

"But Paaaaaaannn," Johnny whined, giving his brother another kick."We were just kidding arroooouuunnnddd…"

"I said go to your rooms," she repeated, giving them a death glare, at which they both immediately obeyed her command.

"When mom and dad get home," Johnny murmured to Justin."We tell dad what she said, and he'll give her a spanking, k?"

"I bet she would love that," he replied, rolling his eyes.Even though they were the same physically except for fingerprints, Justin had always been more popular than his twin and therefore knew more things than he did.Their maturity levels were almost opposite.

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked.

"Never mind.We don't tell mom or dad, alright?"

"Aiight."

They reached the end of the hall then and had to go to their own rooms.

Bra gasped as their lips parted and Goten's tongue returned to his own mouth."Oh my gosh…"

"You ok?" he asked, looking down at her with a concerned expression.His arms around her waist loosened their grip slightly.

"Yes…Yes, I'm fine, it's just… wow…" She leaned her weight into him."We should do this more often."

"Yeah," he agreed.He kissed her forehead lightly."But I have to go.I gotta find someone to buy these Demons tickets before the game starts."

"I thought you were going with Trunks?"

"I _was_.But he's all worked up about something that he won't tell me about, and I don't wanna go alone.I'd invite you, but you probably don't like basketball much, huh?"

"Not really."

"Ok.Well, I'll see you later then."With a final parting hug, he stood up from the Capsule Corp. living room couch and departed out the door, leaving Bra to sit by herself.

"Excuse me, sir, were you going to go to the Demons game?" Goten randomly asked yet another passerby.

"They was all sold out," the man replied gruffly."I swea, that casher dude got a bug up his ass.Probably a whole ant farm if ya ask me."

"Oh!Well, I got two third-row seats that I'll sell to you for only partial price!" he exclaimed, holding up the two tickets.

"Ain't that illegal?I don't wanna get in no trouble.Thanks anyway, kid."And he continued on his way.

Goten sighed, an action that made steam emerge from his mouth and into the dark night.Rain poured from the sky and made an annoying pitter-patter rhythm all around.His clothes were all dripping from it, his hair soaked, and his socks were wet as a result from holes in his shoes.There was no doubt in his mind that the storm was only going to get worse from then on._One more try_, he thought, _then I'll go home._

"Sir!" he cried out, seeing a man with a trench coat holding it around a woman as to keep both of them from getting to wet."Please, a few minutes of your time?"

"Well… ok…" he replied.

"Were you wanting to go to the Demons game?"

"Yes, actually, I was.Today's our anniversary and we both love basketball, and I wanted to take the two of us to tonight's game, but they were all sold out."

"Oh!Well, isn't that a coincidence!I have two third-row tickets I'll sell to you for half price!"

"Really?Wow," he said, using his free arm to reach into a pocket and retrieve a wallet.He flipped it open, revealing a shiny yellow badge."I'm from Satan City police, and you, sir, are-"

"Giving my tickets out free to law enforcers!" Goten finished quickly, shoving the tickets into the wife's hand and flying away as quickly as possible.

Pan was never scared of the dark, even as a toddler.She always found it mysterious and curious- and other times, provided privacy.Even sometimes she preferred the dark to the light, which was often too bright.

But now, it scared her.

"AHHH!!!!!!!" Justin or Johnny cried out from their room."The electricity's gone out!WE'RE ALL GONNA DIEEEEE!!!"

"No we're not!" she yelled back, powering up a small ki in her hand to provide light."We're all gonna be fine!You can come out of your rooms now!"

At this, the twins immediately shot from their rooms and clung to her legs, whimpering."I WANT MOMMY!" they both yelled at the top of their lungs above the now-roaring thunder.

"I know you do," she replied relatively quietly, carefully not touching them with the hand that held the ki as she waddled over to the phone.She picked it up and prepared to dial."I'll just call the restaurant they're at and-"

Silence.

"Oh…"

"What's wrong?" Justin asked, looking up at her.

She put the receiver back down."The phone's dead."

"Where could he be?" Chi-Chi wondered, gazing out the window and into the hell's punishment from the skies."It's almost ten…He said he would be back from Bra's at nine."

"He's twenty-eight years old, honey," Goku reminded her, walking up and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind."I'm sure he's fine, wherever he is.He'll be back soon."

"I know, but honestly, what a night to be away," she sighed.

"He's probably going to stay at Bra's until the storm passes, even if she is a tad too young for him.Don't worry."

"You're right.I'm just an overly-concerned old woman."She sighed again."I do hope he's alright."

"Wow, Videl, you cook better than Mom!" Goten praised, his mouth full, gobbling down the food.

"Why thank you, Goten," Videl replied, beaming.She nudged Gohan lightly with her elbow.

"Mhm?Oh, yeah.Good food," he said, continuing to eat.

The three of them sat down at the circle-shaped, wooden table, Goten sitting where Pan would usually sit.He hadn't been able to make it all the way to his house so he stopped by his sibling's instead, to rest until the storm ended.He tried to call back but- of course- the phone was dead.In any case, it didn't look like he was going to be leaving any time that night anyhow.

The food was chicken and fried egg over rice, which Videl had been able to make/steam over a small fire, provided by Gohan.She didn't do so badly if she did say so herself, even if it was a rather late dinner by a few hours.The drinks were water and they used candles for light.

"What a storm," Goten remarked."Satan City hasn't seen something like this in awhile.Mom's probably worried I got caught up in it."

Videl glanced out a window."Um…dear," she said, addressing Gohan."It's awfully late.Do you think Pan's alright?"

Gohan swallowed a mouthful of rice and answered, "The parents are probably home by now; she's probably spending the night there.I'm sure she's fine."

"Still, I don't want her to be at some else's house if a flood starts.Please, honey, can we go pick her up?"

"Sure," he replied, standing up."You can stay home with Goten, Videl, I don't want you to catch a cold."

"Well…" She glanced at Goten, who was looking up at the two of them with large, innocent eyes."Alright.Be home soon."

"You know I will," he said, getting his jacket and strolling out the door."But don't be surprised if I'm not back 'till morning."

Pan stared at the police officer, unable to believe what she was hearing.On either of her sides, Justin and Johnny stifled a whimper.The officer nodded slightly.

"I'm very sorry.Were you their daughter?" he asked.

"What?Oh… no.I'm their babysitter," she replied, indicating the twins.She shifted her weight uncomfortably in the doorway."Would you like to come inside?"

"Alright."He stepped in, Pan closed the door behind him, and they all settled down on the living-room couch."I'm very sorry, boys," he said."I know how hard this is.But, I assure you, it was instant.They felt no pain."

"**MOMMY AND DADDY ARE DEAD!!WAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!**" they screamed between sobs.They clung to Pan's sides and she hugged them tightly.

She closed her eyes.Mr. and Mrs. Johnson….So nice.They were like second parents to her.And now, just like that, because of some dumb old rain, they were gone.Forever.

A feeling of dread overtook her.She groaned slightly, as if she had a stomachache.Her insides churned.She realized tears were running down her cheeks but she didn't bother to wipe them away.

There was a knock at the door.The constable stood up and answered it.

"Hi!" Gohan's voice greeted."I'm Pan's father.Um…Why're you here?Did she do anything illegal?"

"Oh!No, sir, she didn't."He turned to Pan."Miss Son, is this your father?"

"Daddy?" she asked, standing up with each of the boys in an arm.

"Pan!" he called, pushing passed the officer and walked over to her."What's the matter?"

"**MOMMY AND DADDY ARE DEAD!!WAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!**" Johnny and Justin wailed again.

"What?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Johnson died in a car accident an hour ago, because of the storm," Pan explained, trying to keep her voice level."We just found out; that's why he's here."She indicated the sheriff.

"Oh…I'm so sorry, boys," Gohan said softly."I really am.Pan, they can spend the night at our house tonight, if they want."

"I don't think so," the officer interjected."The storm's not at it's worst quite yet- I suggest you four spend the night here as you might get killed yourselves.I don't know what _I'm_ gonna do, the cruiser's not used to this kind of weather."

"There's two guest rooms," Justin managed to whimper."You can sleep here, too.Pan or her dad can sleep in our…parent's…"

The twins buried their faces in Pan's sides to muffle their cries [ooh it rhymes].She patted their heads awkwardly."What do you think, Daddy?"

"I guess we should do what he says.Videl'll be worried, but she'll understand," he responded, then turned to the police-person."You can stay if you want."

"Well… alright."

Little Pan, it's time to play.

"So, Videl," Goten said, sitting down on the couch."Looks like it's just you and me tonight, eh?"

She sighed, shifting her weight slightly.She sat on a stool in front of the window, staring out into the millions of droplets of rain pound into the earth, over and over and ceasing to stop.Somewhere out there were her husband and daughter, and they weren't with _her_.Instead, she was stuck with her brother-in-law."Yeah, I guess so, Goten."

There was a small moment of silence between the two with the pitter-patter and occasional thunder in the background.All of a sudden, Goten started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Mmm nothing.Just that me and Trunks were supposed to go to a Demon's game tonight.You know, basketball?Yeah.Well, anyway, the game's supposed to be still going on, and everyone's stuck in the stadium.Heh.Probably have to spend the night there, man, I'm glad Trunks called it off."

Videl stared blankly."Yes, well, I do suppose that's funny…Sort of.Gohan and I were never really big basketball fans."

"I figured."He sighed and sank into the couch a bit deeper, staring up at the ceiling.

Videl sighed as well and turned back to the window._Gohan, Pan, where are you?_

Pan tossed and turned about in the large bed meant for two, not being used to its size or how much comfort it offered.Also, she feared Matt would come that night- it was the last thing she needed at a night like that.And, to top it all off, the rain was _still_ pouring down, worse than ever now, and the wind seemed to pound against the walls that surrounded her.

Well, well.It's about time you got a bed fit for both of us.

Matt, please, not tonight.

She heard a small rustling sound beside her, and before she knew it strong arms wrapped around her waist and cold lips pressed against her cheeks.

Rachel's dead.

What?!

I said Rachel's dead.

She killed herself?Why?I thought she liked you.

Yes, well, that's the thing I can't figure out.She was fine one night- and I do mean _fine_- and the next morning she was dead.I didn't do anything, she didn't do anything, it just was.

Weird…

I never liked her anyway.You were always my favorite.

The arms tightened slightly as he pulled her closer.

That's really nice, Matt, and if I am your favorite, can you do me a favor?

Like what?

Like not doing this tonight.I'm depressed because of Mr. and Mrs. Johnson and…I doubt my ability to… uh…"perform" for you tonight.You do understand?

I understand, but Pan…it's raining.After all I've done for you- your singing career, your thing with calculus, and stuff- can we do it?I'd feel horrible doing this when you're involuntary, but you know it won't stop me.And I've always wanted to do it in the rain.

Outside?You're joking, right?

Nope.I'll soften the rain a bit, just for us, if you'd like.

No, Matt!

He sighed softly.His arms relocated themselves in a way so he could pick her up, which he did, and walked over to the left wall- facing the outside.He kicked it softly; it collapsed forming a nice little hole, and he stepped out into the storm.

I'm sorry, Pan.

-An hour later-

He lay a few feet away from her, on his back and panting.The rain- which _had_ softened- made sparkles across his body.His eyes were closed so Pan assumed he was asleep.Quietly, she managed to creep away back into the house, picking up her torn garments as she went.

She collapsed onto the damp bed, shivering and soaking wet.She lay there, waiting for the blood from her wounds to disappear as it always did.After about ten minutes of waiting, she looked up at Matt.

"Well?" she yelled out.

Ungh.

What's the matter?

That felt better than I thought it would…Mmm….

Yes, well, if you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep tonight, sooo if you could heal me and leave, I'd be grateful…?

Nah…Let's do it again!

Before she could protest, he was once again in bed with her and another "session" began.

He was crazy, no doubt about that, Pan decided.He was being so incredibly rough and forceful that she wasn't sure how much more she could take, even after a few minutes.The pain was past hurting- it was overwhelming.

He'd ripped, bit into, and nearly crushed her till blood flowed.A sudden sinking sensation overwhelmed Pan suddenly, and her greatest fear then was that all her insides would seep through "down below".

Enough was enough.Pan's conscious separated from her mind and her body relied only on her instinct-, which was to try and destroy this… person.

She powered up for a Kamehameha attack and went all out.


	6. Default Chapter Title

# Disclaimer- I don't own DB/Z/GT, but you can try to sue me if you wanna waste your time.I don't have anything worth suing for, so there.

A/N-Sorry this took forever!Last parts are always the hardest, and I've been busy over the summer.Anyway, here's the last part.

# 

# RIP

_Justin_

_… … …_

_RIP_

_Johnny_

_… … …_

_ _

_RIP_

_Officer-person_

_… … …_

_ _

_RIP_

_Gohan_

_… …_

_ _

I hate you.

I know.

Why?

Why what?

Why do you insist upon ruining my life??My life used to be perfect- well, almost perfect- and then you go and trash it all up.Why? What had I, or any other of the girls, ever done to you?

Nothing…

Then _why_?!

BEEP! BEEP!BEEEEEEEEEP!

Pan's eyes shot open as the alarm clock went off.She listened a few moments after setting it off, but Matt's reply didn't come, so she got up (a bit reluctantly), put on a robe, and made her way to the bathroom.

[_"Pan!Kami!You're alive!"_]__

_ _

__Mr. Satan's hall between the room he had lent to her to her bathroom wasn't too long, but rather large.The floor was of white tile, and a thin red carpet ran down the middle.Stone columns ran up on the walls every twenty feet or so.It was all nice, and definitely expensive, but rather irrelevant, Pan decided as she arrived at the bathroom door.

[_"Mom, I'm fine!Where's dad???"_]__

_ _

__Upon entering, she dropped her robe and turned on the shower water.The bathroom, which was just as nice-looking as the hall, contained a shower, Jacuzzi, sink, water fountain, and, of course, the toilet.

[_Videl held her daughter close and whispered quietly, shakily, fighting back the sobs that forced their way through._]__

_ _

__Pan considered briefly whether or not to use the Jacuzzi, which was warm and relaxing, but that's not what she wanted.Relaxing gave her time to think, and thinking brought back memories, and memories haunted.Even after a month, she did not need reminding of what happened during that stormy night.

[_"You were the only survivor, dear…Again…Everyone else died… Again…Those two little boys, that officer, and your father…You were untouched."_]__

_ _

__She stepped into the shower and let the warm water wash over her body.She took at least three showers a day now; it was so easy to slip away from reality in the sweet-smelling fragrances of one of Mr. Satan's bathrooms and the inviting water surround her almost completely.It wasn't relaxing, exactly, just allowing her to drift away from any unwelcome thoughts.Or words.

Pan sat up.There was rubble and wreckage all around her, and the only thing she could recognize were the houses along the street.Only she was sitting in a bed, but outside?Peering at the ground closely, she could just make out carpet covered in debris.

The house had been knocked down.

Again.

And nothing had touched her within a six-foot square that surrounded her.

Again.

Everything else was destroyed.

Again.

Only now she wasn't worrying about the lives of Marron, Krillen, and 18.Now she feared the death of her father, and the two boys she'd been babysitting before their parents died during the storm.Thinking about it further, she realized she also worried about the police officer that had stopped by and spent the night.

"Mama," she whimpered, falling back into the bed and trying to wish it all away. Of course, it didn't go away, and in a few hours time the ambulance and police officers and detective came and, well, did their job.

It was all her fault.

Again.

Videl stirred her tea quietly from one end of the long table.At the other end, Mr. Satan ate his Lucky Charms rather noisily, while to the right Buu was gobbling down his large plate of chocolate chip Ego Waffles with chocolate syrup.

Pan pranced into the room, holding a large plate of scrambled eggs and a fork.She plopped down at the left side of the table and began eating.She wasn't smiling, but her eyes glittered- a sign she was in a peaceful mood.Good.

"'Morning, Pan," Videl said cheerily, trying to start a nice conversation.

Her eyebrows scrunched together, and her eating slowed slightly, but there wasn't any other response.It was as if she were disgusted at the thought that her mother would even dare try talking to her.

Videl sighed.How quickly her life had gone downhill in only a few nights.Her husband was dead.Her daughter was giving everyone the silent treatment- except apparently Trunks, but that wasn't important.Everyone else she knew suspected Pan as a murderer, and the evidence was against her, giving Videl's social life the smack down.But at least they all came to Gohan's funeral…How she missed him…

Videl's eyes brimmed with tears, but she quickly blinked them away.The crying stage was over.Now it was time to get on with her life.

Pan, meanwhile, was matching Buu bite-for-bite, seeing who could finish eating first, and Mr. Satan watched slightly amused.Only because Buu had started eating first did he win the little competition, and he gave a little chuckle before marching away from the empty plate.

"You'll beat 'em next time, Pan-chan," her grandfather said encouragingly.

She managed a small smirk.

"Videl!" he called down the table.

"Yes, Dad?"

"You've been staying here for, what, a month now?I don't mind, of course, but when are you planning to go back?"

"Soon…I think I'm going to sell the house, though; I can't bear to live there again.If that's alright with Pan, that is…?"

Pan stared blankly at Buu's empty chair.

"I'm sure it's fine with her."Mr. Satan finished up the last marshmallow, gave a brief excuse, and left the table.

"This is my best plan yet!" Trunks exclaimed, giddy with excitement."I swear I'm a genius sometimes.I've figured out how to bring Gohan, Marron, Krillen, and everyone else back to life again!"

"How?"

"Has your dad ever told you the story about Planet Namek?How they got everyone Frieza killed to come back to life again?"

"Of course," Pan replied, still confused."They used the Earth Dragonballs to wish back everyone Frieza had killed within the last year, and then the last wish of the Namek Dragonballs to transport everyone except Grandpa and Frieza back to Earth.So what?"

"Sooo we can gather up the Dragonballs and wish back everyone you've killed within the last year!Meaning, everyone Matt made you kill!"

"I don't know, Trunks, what're we gonna tell everyone when people who're supposed to be dead aren't?"

"We can… we can…We can tell them we wished back everyone who died of house collapse in the city…Yeah, that'll work," he said with confidence.

She looked at him a little skeptically.His eyes gleamed with optimism.She once again marveled at how determined he was to solve her problem.It was kind of him.It was almost as if…

Nah.He just wants his Marron-chan back.

Shut up.

"You really think this'll work?" she asked, still doubtful."I mean, even if it does, what'll happen to Justin and Johnny?We can't wish their parents back…"

"No," he agreed, "but hey!They can stay at the Capsule Corp!I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind none."His grin widened.

"What about your dad?"

His smile faltered a moment and he gave an impatient shrug."Who cares?Anyway, you're gonna have to help me with this plan, especially since I'm doing it all for you, ok?"

Not for you.For Marron.

"Sure, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, we'll collect all the Dragonballs a lot quicker if we both look for them.My dad has two- I think he still wants immortality.So that's five.I'll get three, you can get the other two, ok?"

"K."

[_"Does it matter anymore??They're dead!That's all there is to it!"_]

His grin widened."Alright, then.I better be off, my lunch break's almost over.See you."

"Bye."

He got up and walked out of the Starbucks they had chosen to meet in, leaving her to sit with herself.The café was nearly empty- the only other people in it were two old men drinking their coffee and reading a newspaper, a worker sweeping the floor, and the cashier chatting aimlessly on the phone from boredom.

She sipped her mocha quietly.Choir practice began in an hour, but she didn't care much to go.Why had she signed up in the first place?She couldn't remember.Something to do with Matt.After the rehearsal was the tutoring session with Trunks.Again, it was something to do with Matt, as he always gave her the answers.Then, head to her grandpa's (Mr. Satan's) house for dinner and stay quiet for the rest of the night.Staying quiet, once again, was an affect from Matt.He seemed to take over her life now, even though he rarely showed himself.It was all part of

[_an insane girl's dream]_

_ _

__the new life-style he had given her and many other girls.

She finished her mocha, tossed it into the garbage, and headed off to the school auditorium.

"You're _what_?" Mrs. Wright demanded.

"I don't want to be a part of the choir anymore," Pan repeated.

"But…but…The spring concert is only weeks away!Who's gonna head our Panis Angelicus?"

"Bra's quite a singer, I think."

The large, plump woman heaved a sigh, then turned to the choir, which was already lined up on the stage, ready to begin."Bra, dear, may I have a word?"

She hopped down and scampered over to the teacher.She gave Pan a smile, then turned to Mrs. Wright."Yes?"

"Pan here would like to resign from the choir.Would you like to take her place in 'Angelicus?"

"Oh!Yeah!That would be great, thank you!"

The teacher forced a smile."Excuse me a moment, ladies."She walked over to the choir, where one of the tenors was making out with one of the sopranos."You two!What do you think you're doing?!This is a rehearsal, not a…"She went on and on.

"What made you quit?" Bra asked.

Pan shrugged."I have better things to do, plus I need to take care of my mom," she lied."You know how it is, with Dad gone and all."

"Ah.Well, thanks!"

"Sure."

Trunks re-checked the dragon radar.According to it, a Dragonball was just below him.He was currently hovering over a city called "Biarritz", although he wasn't quite sure where he was.Deciding to go along with it, he landed and searched around.

"Pardon me," he said to a cashier of an antique store.In the window, the six-star Dragonball was presented in a large silver goblet."I'd like to buy that."He indicated it.

The clerk looked at him a bit distrustfully."Je ne parle pas anglais," he said.

"What?Oh."He took out his wallet, pulled out a wad of twenties, and put them down on the counter."I think that's enough.Yeah."He rushed over to the Dragonball, took it, and left before the clerk could say anything.

Happy with himself, he flew back to Japan (he was in France, if you didn't know) with all three of his Dragonballs collected.

"Pan!Hi!" he greeted as he landed in front of her in the large front lawn of Mr. Satan's manor."I got all my Dragonballs, did you?"

"Yeah," she replied, pulling them out of her pockets and handing them to him."It's almost midnight, Trunks, I'm gonna get in trouble for being out this late."

"Ok, sorry.I gotta go anyway, how bout we make the wish tomorrow?After school, around five?"

"Alright."

"K."He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, then left.

She sighed a little happily, watching him go.It was almost disturbing, thinking about how devoted he was to bringing Marron back.He really likes her, she decided.Well.Good for them, then.

"Pan?" someone called out from behind her."Are you there?"

She turned around.Her mother was making her way across the lawn with a flashlight, since her night vision wasn't as good as her daughter's.

"There you are.What're you doing out so late?" she asked.

"Training," she lied briskly, turning away.

"Oh, I see."

Videl sighed inwardly.She had definitely heard Pan talking to someone out here, and talking wasn't usually required to train.Why wouldn't she tell her?

"Pan," Videl said, trying to start a conversation, "I know I'm not nearly as good a fighter as you are, but your dad taught me how to fight, a little, so maybe we could…train together?"

Her eyebrows shot up from surprise.Apparently, it was so startling that she forgot about not talking."No offense, Mom, but you fight like old people fuck."

Videl laughed."Yeah, I guess you're right.Ok if I watch, then?"

"I'm about done."There was the sharp monotone voice again.But when she turned to face her, her face had a look of longing, as if she wanted to tell a secret she couldn't."Mom…"

"Yes, Pan?"

[_"I'll just let him hear you, ok?Not see."_]

She hesitated, then looked away again."Never mind."

"Oh…"She couldn't hide the disappointment from her voice."Well, I'm heading back inside, come back soon."

She nodded in reply, and Videl left.

Pan…

He appeared at the foot of her bed, fully clothed, wearing an appraising look.

Yes?

I'm tired, Pan.My body is tired, my mind is tired, and my heart is tired.What are you trying to do, wishing them back?

I'm trying to win back what I lost because of you.

You do realize, then, that Krillen won't be able to come back?

I…oh… shit.

She looked down at the covers.Why hadn't she thought of that?Why hadn't _Trunks_ thought of that??Would 18 and Marron approve if they were wished back, but not Krillen?Would her father approve of that?Would-

Oh, stop it, Pan.They aren't coming back.The wish would be unacceptable.

What?No, it wouldn't.

Yes it would.Trust me, I know.

But…That ruins everything!

Yep.Unless…

Unless what?

He reached into his pocket and brought out a small pocketknife.He flipped it up, and a small but sharp blade appeared.

Kill your mom.Then it'll all be as it should.

What?!No!I won't!

I can do for you what the Dragonballs can't, Pan.It won't even matter, your mom would be back alive again.

…You're sure?

Have I ever lied before?

No…But then, what's the point?

The point is, you show me that you're willing.

He put the knife into her trembling hands.She stared at it, wanting to drop it, but mesmerized by it at the same time.

It'll all be ok once that blade enters her heart, Pan.

Matt…

Just trust.

"It's sad, seeing her like this," Marron remarked, looking into the dark, tinted window."She was a good friend."

"Yeah," Trunks agreed, putting his arm around her."I feel sorry for her parents.Gohan-san told me he and Videl can't even bear to come and visit, it depresses them too much."

"That's so sad…"

"Yes, it is."He checked his watch."We'd better get going.The movie's gonna start in a half hour, and your dad wanted you back early."

"Alright."She glanced once more through the window, then walked out of the building with Trunks.

The tinted window showed a small, completely white room empty except for the dark-haired girl in a straight jacket sitting in a corner, sleeping.

"Know what I want right now, more than anything?" Marron wondered.

"No, I don't," Trunks replied, smiling a little."What?"

She grinned and told him as they walked out of the institute, past the large gate.

A white-haired boy who _looked_ like he was in his early thirties watched them go.After a few moments, he took out a small notebook, and murmured as he wrote, "Marron…Blonde, resembles Rachel P. slightly…Mid-twenties…Satan City, Japan."


End file.
